Conventionally, humidity controller apparatuses for regulating the humidity of air by making use of an adsorbent material have been known in the prior art. One such humidity controller apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 1996-189667.
This humidity controller apparatus has an air passage through which a stream of outdoor or room air flows and passes. And, a section of the piping of a refrigerant circuit which performs a vapor compression refrigeration cycle by the circulation of refrigerant is disposed in the inside of the air passage. This piping section in the air passage functions as an evaporator or as a condenser. In addition, disposed on the periphery of the piping in the air passage is a mesh member which is formed of a net-like member in which is encapsulated an adsorbent material.
The adsorbent material of the mesh container is cooled by a flow of refrigerant traveling through the piping section, when the piping section functions as an evaporator. By the action of such cooling, moisture present in the room or outdoor air is adsorbed via the net-like member. In addition, when the piping section functions as a condenser, moisture adsorbed onto the adsorbent material is desorbed when heated by the refrigerant flowing through the piping section. As a result, the adsorbent material is regenerated.